To Where You Are
by GemEncrustedEarth
Summary: this story sort of wrote itself....Blank x Ruby love. Family/friendship/comfort/halfway spiritual


Gem: A combination of the lunar eclipse, cranberry juice, a chocolate lollipop, my linguistics homework, and Josh Groban brought this on. Plus, I've been searching for a plot bunny for days. I only own the plot.

* * *

Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear

The boys hadn't quit told her what had happened. All she knew was that she was missing a brother. Sometimes as she cleaned the bar after a late night, she swore she saw him standing there at the bottom of the steps.

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

One night that had her up until almost dawn, she swore she heard his voice. He had been her inspiration when she decided to open up this little place. He was her's though and had promised her that shortly before they set off on their mission to kidnap the princess of Alexandria.

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Her friend was singing a new song as he cleaned the kitchen. One she hadn't heard before and she found herself listening in. She wanted to know where he went and what had happened. Calling back to her friend to tell him where she was going, she headed outside. Looking up at the surprisingly visible stars, she wished that she could see him smile. Smiles were rare for him but when she asked, he would always give her one. He never did when her other brothers asked.

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

She wondered if he was safe and sleeping. In her mind he was but she had a suspicion that he probably wasn't sleeping. All powers couldn't be seen. Maybe he had been captured by a power that wasn't controlled.

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

He would stay in her heart no matter what. If he was truly gone, there would be a hole in her heart forever. She cherished everything he gave her. Fingering the necklace she wore that day, she thought about when he gave it to her. It was her birthday and giving her the slight smile he showed everyone, he took her back to the boys' room and gave her a small box.

"It belonged to my real mother."

She smiled in thanks and put it on. She wore it almost constantly.

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

"Do you believe in angels?"

The question had startled her when he asked it.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I wonder if my parents are still watching me. Please don't laugh at me for this."

"I won't," he promised.

"Sometimes, when I feel really down or lonely, I get a strange feeling that I'm not alone in the room. And the feeling has followed me around the house too. Maybe it's angels or maybe it's my parents."

"Can't it be both?"

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

She glared angrily at the sky.

"Whenever I see you again, I'm going to find out what exactly happened. You need to tell me. I don't think I'd be able to live with the knowledge of never knowing what happened."

Her friend put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Realizing who it was, she smiled and continued to look at the sky. Her brother would do anything for her and that included telling her where he had been.

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

She listened to her friend finish out the song as the sky started to change colors. Pulling her friend behind her, she headed towards the bell tower so that they could watch the sunrise from the rooftops. And for a very brief moment, the sky turned bright orange.


End file.
